Daria's Halloween Extravaganza
by The Shabidoo
Summary: I just felt like writing a scary fic but I don't know how scary it will turn out to be. This is just the first chapter so tell me what you think and if i should write more.


Daria's Halloween Extravaganza  
  
"I don't own Daria and her fellow cronies or anything by Hunter Thompson.  
I barely own this computer.  
You saw nothing!"  
  
This story is about Daria and some wacky Halloween experience, so read and tell me what you think.  
  
Daria was lying in her bed, reading, as usual; and pondering whether or not to get up and make something of this boring Fall Saturday. Or lay in bed immersed in yet another tale of Gonzo Journalism and drug benders by the great Hunter S. Thompson. But before she could make her decision, her thoughts were interrupted by some noises coming from downstairs. When she got up she realized that her door was unusually wide open, (contrary to her tolerance of most people which is locked, bolted shut, and has a sign saying trespassers will be shot and eaten!) letting in the clamor of her parents and her sisters mindless fashion prattle.  
She decided to go downstairs to get something to drink and also to see what the latest object of her parents' quarrel was. "This should prove to be entertaining", she thought. She made her way to the holder of cold food. Fortunately without getting dragged into the argument. From what she heard they were arguing about Helen's job and her habit of overworking. The "argument" was more like Helen defending her overzealous attitude toward her job, like the true lawyer she is, and Jake whining about it. Daria smiled at her parents' predictable nature-they were always arguing about the same thing, yet Helen still worked and worked (and worked) and Jake still whined and got all excited over nothing and the world spun on."LaLaLa -La this is my stop." Aghem.But wait? What's this? A Vacation? This is a unusually normal turn of events in the bizarre variety show that is my family.  
  
Helen: "Jake, maybe I should take some time off and we could go on a vacation. You know like a nice relaxing cruise or something like that? No work, no stress, no kids, no worries just a couple days or a week of laying in the sun."  
  
"Wow, Mom," Daria thought, "that didn't sound planned at all. Your remarkable talent of on-the-spot brainstorming inspires us all.  
  
Jake: "Hey, Yeah! That's a great idea! I saw this commercial where you could go skiing and climb on a rock wall and swim with those fish that look like big Frisbees with tails.now what were they called again.Something Rays.Oh yeah, Sting Rays. You know that commercial where they play that song.How does it go again.It's so catchy, but I can remember it.Dammit I can never remember that song, wait-It's here comes Johnny.Or is it there goes Bonnie?  
  
Helen: "Jake!"  
  
Jake: "Oh, right, sorry! I just hate it when the song is on the tip of your tongue and you cant remember it but a couple of days ago it was stuck in your head and couldn't get rid of it and it just drives you insane!  
  
Helen (Looking like she also could use a vacation from Jake): "Umm.Yes, well I guess it's settled, a cruise it is! I'll go look up some dates and see if they're all booked up yet. I guess going on a cruise right around Halloween isn't the best time, but I really need a vacation! We have to check with the kids and see what their plans are. I know Quin and her Fashion club friends are in charge of decorating for the Halloween Dance, so we know she'll be there; but who knows what Daria is doing for Halloween. Sometimes I wonder about that girl, so antisocial, and she barely has any friends, if not for that Jane girl, I wonder.She's the total opposite of Quin. It's like night and day with those two. Don't you think so Jake?.Jake!?"  
  
Jake: "DoDoDo a-DoDoDo Doo.Here comes Jacky yeah again I gonna climb that wall ado do ado doo.I'm gonna ride that cruise ado do ado doo!" (Jake sings to himself, as he dances around in his own world, oblivious to Helen's attempts to involve in a serious conversation.)  
  
Helen: "JAKE!?!"  
  
Jake: "-Ado-Wha!?? Oh, umm. yeah sure dear!"  
  
~~~~~ The end of chapter 1 ~~~~~ Keep in mind that the characters aren't going to be exactly like the television show in every little way, because, simply, it's MY story, so it doesn't have to follow the show if I don't think it fits.  
  
Tell me what you think? Did I take too long to introduce the plot? Was anybody way out of character? Should I write more, or is the combined free will of everyone with a spec of literacy in them forcing me not too? Huh? Well too bad because I already wrote most of the second chapter and it'll be up soon. So there! ~~~~~~ "Joey Joe-Joe Junior Shabidoo" ~~~~~~ Yet another Simpson's Quote ^^^^^^^^ 


End file.
